Power line communication (PLC) techniques employ widely distributed electrical wiring to perform control of electrical devices. However, conventional PLC techniques may have drawbacks such as poor compatibility with the electrical devices, poor immunity to noise interference from the electrical devices, high power consumption, noise and/or distortion that may occur with a long transmission distance, etc.